<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Queen Of My Soul by Star_Fangirl_Forever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216856">The Queen Of My Soul</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever'>Star_Fangirl_Forever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Shelter, Cute, D&amp;D, F/M, Isabelle Lightwood - Freeform, Kittens, Love, New York City, Simon Lewis - Freeform, Sizzy - Freeform, Skyrim - Freeform, Souls, True Love, happiness, joy, kiss, proposal, soulmate, wedding ring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:00:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>938</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24216856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon and Izzy go to the animal shelter to adopt a kitten.</p><p>Little does Isabelle know that Simon has a surprise plan.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Simon Lewis/Isabelle Lightwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Queen Of My Soul</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a small little Sizzy fic that I wrote! Hope you enjoy :)</p><p>Drop any suggestions in the comments!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They couldn’t decide! All of the cuddly balls of fluff were to precious to leave behind. At least, that’s how it seemed to Simon. In all of his quests and challenges, he had never seen such hardship. “Come on Simon! You constantly destroy demons in real life and in video games, you’ve beaten most of Skyrim, and you are a Star Trek master. I think you can choose a kitten to take home.” 
“Izzy, I love you, but you overestimate my abilities. My mental fortitudes are nothing against the power of kittens.” 
“You are a huge dork.” said Isabelle lovingly. “And you’re my goddess. So we’re even.” replied Simon.</p><p>Simon had, after weeks of begging, puppy dog eyes, and torturing Isabelle with nerdy references, had finally convinced her to let them get another kitten. While their small apartment was cozy already with a comforting mix of their personalities, one cat wasn’t enough reasoned Simon. To be able to have the optimal amount of hominess, one needed a certain portion of cuteness. </p><p>Izzy, fully sensing the nerd rant about to happen, almost certainly accompanied by an array of nerdy references, caved. “Fine Simon! You win! Tomorrow we can get a cat… if you let me cook dinner for the week.” At this, Simon comically paled and Izzy cracked up laughing. Isabelle’s cooking was rookie at best and terrible at worst. Simon begrudgingly gave in, already mentally preparing himself for the torture that would maintain for the week. </p><p>So here they were, the next day, surrounded by kittens at a nearby animal shelter. Isabelle liked cats, but Church held her heart. Whether or not it was because Church seemed to be a cat equivalent of her didn’t factor into it. </p><p>The couple somehow managed to waste an entire day at the shelter agonizing over which kitten to give a home. Simon loved them all so much, from the blue eyed tortoiseshell to the green eyed black. Isabelle, while happy to see Simon happy and in his element, had not yet adjusted to the mundane world so much that she could easily lose herself in it. At least, not without scanning the perimeter multiple times and wearing hidden weapons everywhere.  </p><p>“What about this one?” asked Simon as a fluffy cream colored kitten with aquamarine eyes rolled around on the floor purring up a storm.
 “Or maybe this one.” suggested Isabelle as she stroked a small black kitten with golden eyes who was snoozing in her lap. 
“Or this one. Or maybe this one. What about that one?” said Simon as he helplessly spun, unable to muster the willpower to choose a kitten and leave the others behind. Simon knew that he had survived far worse, but he was an animal lover so he wanted to adopt all of them. </p><p>“How about this Simon. We can-” “No!” Simon interrupted “I refuse to leave any of these kittens here.” 
“Simon, this isn’t one of your D&amp;D sessions. You will not die if you make the ‘wrong’ decision.” 
“Oh, my young padawan. D&amp;D is a cakewalk compared to this. These kittens are much too adorable.” Izzy stared blankly at Simon, not recognizing the reference.
 “Do you really not know that reference? OH MY GOD YOU DON’T WHAT HAS HAPPENED TO THIS WORLD.” Isabelle cracked up, laughing harder than she had in awhile.  </p><p>Isabelle’s laughter continued, even as Simon gazed at her adoringly. It tapered off suddenly as Simon got down on one knee and pulled out a small velvet box. His eyes were shining with love and hope, and a sudden hush went around the shelter. The rest of the people quietly filed out to give the couple some space.</p><p>“Izzy. Ich liebe dich. Ti Amo. Je t’aime. Eu te amo. Te amo. Aku cinta kamu. I love you. I love you so much. You fill every thought in my head, every second of the day. You are the reason that I breathe, the purpose for my life. You are the other half of my soul, without you I am incomplete. You are a queen, and deserve to be treated as one. From the very moment I met you, I couldn’t imagine a life without you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife, and putting up with my never-ending geekiness?” </p><p>Isabelle, knocked speechless, could only nod up and down repeatedly, laughing and crying and bursting with love, all simultaneously. Happier than she had been in a while, she choked out a “yes” desperate to convey her acceptance to the dark-haired boy standing before her. </p><p>With this, Simon’s eyes glowed with happiness, and he rose to slide the gorgeous ruby and onyx wedding ring onto Isabelle's finger, holding her calloused hand as if it were a delicate bird. Both of them brought their eyes to the other, gazing into the depths of their partner’s soul. “My beautiful, strong Isabelle. You are worth the world.” 
"Does this mean you'll let me choose out new cat?" asked Isabelle. Simon laughed, a sound full to the brim with joy and contentment.
"Yes, my Izzy. You may choose our new kitten." With this, Isabelle stooped to scoop up the little black kitten she had been petting earlier. "I choose her."
"Alright." said Simon. "Welcome to the family, Aela." Simon said. "Aela?" asked Isabelle. 
"Yes, she's a character in Skyrim!" Simon said indignantly. At this, Isabelle again broke down laughing. 

And finally, the culmination of what they had fought for, their lips met in a passionate, lingering kiss as they promised to stick by the other’s side in the face of whatever was to come.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed this short and sweet Sizzy fic!</p><p>Drop any thoughts in the comments!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>